Lost storie
by me1122
Summary: This is the lost storie of naruto where a new girl named Nemuri comes into naruto and Sasuke's life. what will happen READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Same stuff?

Nemuri' s words to readers

"I always thought that I was the only one who had been hatted ............ not knowing what the word .................love means...............but when my path lead me to the leaf village and then lead me to those 4 people who didn't know what I had inside of me ...that I didn't even want in me....became the family I never had , and someone who was more. And I found a secret about that person that changed my life forever, and learned I wasn't the only one."

" good Nemuri just say it one more time and then we 're done!" the director said

" I don't wont to say it again and am not gonna!"Nemuri yelled.

" Nemuri if I were you I would say it again." the director said.

" Oh, really, well if I were I would be, very, ugly." Nemuri stated

" That"s ......" Sasuke stopped in the middle of this sentence to embarrassed to say the rest

" Besides what kind of script is this, anyway I would never say this crud!!"

" And I'm not saying " Sasuke I don't care If this means I'm g..g...gay I love you?" I don't love Sasuke I H-A-T-E him!! I don't even know what the word gay means it looks like guy or gun or gizzard or even elaphant! This script is so stupid!!"shouted naruto

"WHAT DID HE PUT IN THAT SCRIPT!!!! I'M NOT GAY I LIKE SOMEONE I JUST DON'T WANT TO SAY WHO IT IS, IS THAT A CRIME HUH!!! IS IT HUH, HUH, HUH I AM NOT GAY!! I DON'T LIKE CRAZY GIRLS CHASING ME AROUND ALL DAY!! I DON'T CARE HOW LUCKY I CAN GET THEY ARE ALL CRAZY AND ANNOYING, SO I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU I-AM-NOT-GAY-NOT-GAY-NOT-GAY!!!!!" sasuke screamed.

".....................did that just really happen or did i eat old ramen again...?" Naruto asked Nemuri

".......If you did i ate some of it too.........." Nemuri wispered back

" oh i don

* * *

" The leaf village huh. I might as well try, got no better place to try." Nemuri whispered to her self In the middle of the night at the closed gate to the leaf village. " Now all I have to do is become a ninja here hope it works. Just wonder what the passing jutsu is going to be? Well, I'll find out latter. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!" 4 Nemuri appeared out of nowhere. " All right girls you know what to do!" nemuri shouted to the 4 nemuri.

" Can you say it one more time I ,I keep forgetting what the plan is." the second nemuri said.

" WHAT!!!SHE'S TOLD YOU 3 TIMES ALREADY" the first nemuri yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!! Do you want to be caught or something?( Why are my clones clueless? Just one good clone please!!) Nemuri thought to herself. " I'm only going to tell you this one more time, the next time don't count on it. OK we're going to sneak into the academy you are going to keep guard while I put my name on the student list as a transfer, and then we're gonna find out what the passing thing is ok. Not saying it again. End of story.

" Can I hear it ju...."

"NO!!!!!! YOU ARE SO STUPID !!! BE A GOOD CLONE!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok, ok, ok!! Don't eat me!!" The second Nemuri pleaded on her knees.

" Fine. But you mess up one more time and..........and............and........... I wont give you ramen for ever and ever and ............and..........and............"

The third and fourth nemuri had herd this argument 3 times and were mouthing the 8 ands that nemuri had to say before she gave up on the hole thing and started the made up mission. They could mouth the fighting during the mission who would do what even thought Nemuri had said 3 times what every one was doing.

Oh and just to let you know it took nemuri about 3 weeks to come up with this plan and it capital SUCKS!!! but some how works.

" THIS IS SO STUPID!!!!!!" someone shouted out into the night.

" What was that?" asked the fourth nemuri.

" Don't worry about it I'll check it out. OI, X you sign the papers while I go see who that is. I don't what to be caught or something."Nemuri shouted to X.

For some strange reason the Third nemuri was her.... well lets say she was a Nemuri punk side and wanted to be called X or would not do what any one wanted.

" WHAT, But dude I told you that paper work is wack and out of the cage, and I don't dig paper work either it rips my style."

" X I don't care what you think about paper work, JUST DO IT NOW."

" Yes ma'am!!" all the nemuri said and X.

" it sounded like a boy. I hope my clones and X don't ruin the plan." Nemuri whispered to herself as she went to find the source of the voice.

Nemuri finally found the source of the voice. It was by a mountain with four faces on it that had paint all over them. Nemuri laughed to herself thinking that it was on awesome prank wishing she could have help. She looked up to see a orange blob with blonde hair scrubbing the paint off , well , trying to anyway .

" HI!?"Nemuri shouted up the mountain.

She heard a scream and jumped up to the orange blob boy with blonde hair that likes to scream, apparently. When she got there she was right, she saw a boy with a orange jacket and sweat pants he had blonde spiky hair blue eyes like her and three lines on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. He screamed again when she landed in front of him.

" You know your gonna wake up the whole village if you keep screaming like that, or some people might think you a big fat scardy cat.( Hey that rhymed I gonna have to right that down.) Nemuri thought.

" I'M NO SCARDY CAT , Y-YOU SURPRISED ME THAT'S ALL!!!" the boy yelled.

" Well .. Um .... person I don't know, DON"T YELL!!!"

" YOU WERE YELLING FIRST, GIRL!!!!"

" MY NAME'S NEMURI NOT "GIRL"!!!! nemuri said girl in a stupid tone.

( That's a ... cool name .) The boy thought

" WELL MY NAME IS NOT " PERSON I DON'T KNOW" IT NARUTO.

( That's a .....cool name.) Nemuri thought the same thing.

" Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before, have I ?" Naruto asked

" I don't think so, im transferring to your ninja school." Nemuri explained.

" Really?! The graduation test is tomorrow, lucky"

" Me ? Lucky?! Ha! That new to me my life is unlucky with capital letters. So you did this?"+ Nemuri asked as she pointed to the mountain.

" HA yeah I did it its" Naruto was cut off

" Awesome!! Next time you do it count me in!!! And lets not get caught like you did K." Nemuri said cheerfully.

"K! Well I better get back ta this stupid chore. So I can go home and eat some ramen or do something not boring."Naruto said his face turning disappointed.

" Wont your parents get like mad when they found out you did this, or be worried about you or somthing like that ?" Nemuri asked

" I don't have parents or any other living family people. What about you wont your parents wor.."

" I don't have any parents either or any other living ... um... I think it's relatives." Nemuri explained.

"OH well that explains a lot...i guess........"

* * *

nemuti: well that was reeally short

Derictor: im not the director im the writer sav so that was a short chapter BUT i cant help that this is like my secound storie

Naruto: well make it longer i want to get to the part when i -

Sav: shut it. REVIEWS PLEASE AND GIVE ME SOME MERCIE WILL YA!!


	2. Who the heck are you?

Nemuri' s words to readers

"I always thought that I was the only one who had been hatted ............ not knowing what the word .................love means...............but when my path lead me to the leaf village and then lead me to those 4 people who didn't know what I had inside of me ...that I didn't even want in me....became the family I never had , and someone who was more. And I found a secret about that person that changed my life forever, and learned I wasn't the only one."

" good Nemuri just say it one more time and then we 're done!" the director said

" I don't wont to say it again and am not gonna!"Nemuri yelled.

" Nemuri if I were you I would say it again." the director said.

" Oh, really, well if I were I would be, very, ugly." Nemuri stated

" That"s ......" Sasuke stopped in the middle of this sentence to embarrassed to say the rest

" Besides what kind of script is this, anyway I would never say this crud!!"

" And I'm not saying " Sasuke I don't care If this means I'm g..g...gay I love you?" I don't love Sasuke I H-A-T-E him!! I don't even know what the word gay means it looks like guy or gun or gizzard or even elaphant! This script is so stupid!!"shouted naruto

"WHAT DID HE PUT IN THAT SCRIPT!!!! I'M NOT GAY I LIKE SOMEONE I JUST DON'T WANT TO SAY WHO IT IS, IS THAT A CRIME HUH!!! IS IT HUH, HUH, HUH I AM NOT GAY!! I DON'T LIKE CRAZY GIRLS CHASING ME AROUND ALL DAY!! I DON'T CARE HOW LUCKY I CAN GET THEY ARE ALL CRAZY AND ANNOYING, SO I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU I-AM-NOT-GAY-NOT-GAY-NOT-GAY!!!!!" sasuke screamed.

".....................did that just really happen or did i eat old ramen again...?" Naruto asked Nemuri

".......If you did i ate some of it too.........." Nemuri wispered back

" oh i don

* * *

" The leaf village huh. I might as well try, got no better place to try." Nemuri whispered to her self In the middle of the night at the closed gate to the leaf village. " Now all I have to do is become a ninja here hope it works. Just wonder what the passing jutsu is going to be? Well, I'll find out latter. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!" 4 Nemuri appeared out of nowhere. " All right girls you know what to do!" nemuri shouted to the 4 nemuri.

" Can you say it one more time I ,I keep forgetting what the plan is." the second nemuri said.

" WHAT!!!SHE'S TOLD YOU 3 TIMES ALREADY" the first nemuri yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!! Do you want to be caught or something?( Why are my clones clueless? Just one good clone please!!) Nemuri thought to herself. " I'm only going to tell you this one more time, the next time don't count on it. OK we're going to sneak into the academy you are going to keep guard while I put my name on the student list as a transfer, and then we're gonna find out what the passing thing is ok. Not saying it again. End of story.

" Can I hear it ju...."

"NO!!!!!! YOU ARE SO STUPID !!! BE A GOOD CLONE!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok, ok, ok!! Don't eat me!!" The second Nemuri pleaded on her knees.

" Fine. But you mess up one more time and..........and............and........... I wont give you ramen for ever and ever and ............and..........and............"

The third and fourth nemuri had herd this argument 3 times and were mouthing the 8 ands that nemuri had to say before she gave up on the hole thing and started the made up mission. They could mouth the fighting during the mission who would do what even thought Nemuri had said 3 times what every one was doing.

Oh and just to let you know it took nemuri about 3 weeks to come up with this plan and it capital SUCKS!!! but some how works.

" THIS IS SO STUPID!!!!!!" someone shouted out into the night.

" What was that?" asked the fourth nemuri.

" Don't worry about it I'll check it out. OI, X you sign the papers while I go see who that is. I don't what to be caught or something."Nemuri shouted to X.

For some strange reason the Third nemuri was her.... well lets say she was a Nemuri punk side and wanted to be called X or would not do what any one wanted.

" WHAT, But dude I told you that paper work is wack and out of the cage, and I don't dig paper work either it rips my style."

" X I don't care what you think about paper work, JUST DO IT NOW."

" Yes ma'am!!" all the nemuri said and X.

" it sounded like a boy. I hope my clones and X don't ruin the plan." Nemuri whispered to herself as she went to find the source of the voice.

Nemuri finally found the source of the voice. It was by a mountain with four faces on it that had paint all over them. Nemuri laughed to herself thinking that it was on awesome prank wishing she could have help. She looked up to see a orange blob with blonde hair scrubbing the paint off , well , trying to anyway .

" HI!?"Nemuri shouted up the mountain.

She heard a scream and jumped up to the orange blob boy with blonde hair that likes to scream, apparently. When she got there she was right, she saw a boy with a orange jacket and sweat pants he had blonde spiky hair blue eyes like her and three lines on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. He screamed again when she landed in front of him.

" You know your gonna wake up the whole village if you keep screaming like that, or some people might think you a big fat scardy cat.( Hey that rhymed I gonna have to right that down.) Nemuri thought.

" I'M NO SCARDY CAT , Y-YOU SURPRISED ME THAT'S ALL!!!" the boy yelled.

" Well .. Um .... person I don't know, DON"T YELL!!!"

" YOU WERE YELLING FIRST, GIRL!!!!"

" MY NAME'S NEMURI NOT "GIRL"!!!! nemuri said girl in a stupid tone.

( That's a ... cool name .) The boy thought

" WELL MY NAME IS NOT " PERSON I DON'T KNOW" IT NARUTO.

( That's a .....cool name.) Nemuri thought the same thing.

" Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before, have I ?" Naruto asked

" I don't think so, im transferring to your ninja school." Nemuri explained.

" Really?! The graduation test is tomorrow, lucky"

" Me ? Lucky?! Ha! That new to me my life is unlucky with capital letters. So you did this?"+ Nemuri asked as she pointed to the mountain.

" HA yeah I did it its" Naruto was cut off

" Awesome!! Next time you do it count me in!!! And lets not get caught like you did K." Nemuri said cheerfully.

"K! Well I better get back ta this stupid chore. So I can go home and eat some ramen or do something not boring."Naruto said his face turning disappointed.

" Wont your parents get like mad when they found out you did this, or be worried about you or somthing like that ?" Nemuri asked

" I don't have parents or any other living family people. What about you wont your parents wor.."

" I don't have any parents either or any other living ... um... I think it's relatives." Nemuri explained.

"OH well that explains a lot...i guess........"

* * *

nemuti: well that was reeally short

Derictor: im not the director im the writer sav so that was a short chapter BUT i cant help that this is like my secound storie

Naruto: well make it longer i want to get to the part when i -

Sav: shut it. REVIEWS PLEASE AND GIVE ME SOME MERCIE WILL YA!!


End file.
